galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Warforged Battleship
Cost: 919,000 gp/230 BP Tonnage: 100 Tons Size: 9 Colossal Manueverability -2, Base AC 2 Hull: Biosteel Hardness 15, Fort +10, Ref +10, heals 2 HP/day Engine: Energy Engine 260 PF(2 130 PF engines), 5 Hardness, 6 Tons, 12 HP, 5 Critical Slots Manueverability: 1 Acceleration: 60 Top Speed: 140 Hull Points: 4,400 AC: 18 CMB: +15(+19 vs Boarding and Ram) CMD: 25 Templates: *'Armored-' +4 AC *'Covered-' Crew can't be targeted *'Reinforced-' +400 HP Components: *'Air Oars-' +3 Manueverability, +20 Acceleration, 9 Tons, 20 HP(4 Critical Slots), Controlled by Autopilot *'Airspeed Monitor-' +2 Navigation, 1 Critical Slot *'Altitude Crystal-' 1 Critical Slot *'Anchor-' 20,000 lbs, 4 Tons, 200 HP(2 Critical Slots), Gnomish Hoist *'Auspex-' Negates Penalties from Covered and bad weather, 1 Critical Slot *'Boosters-' generates 4 PF, 1 Critical Slot *'Crew Space-' 22 Tons *'Flight Crystal-' FV 126, 2 Tons, HP 252(2 Critical Slots), Flight Ceiling 4,000 ft *'Hangar Bay for 8 Fighters/Bombers-' 24 Tons *'Landing Gear-' 3 Tons, 20 HP(1 Critical Slot) *'Landing Gel Launchers-' 4 Tons for Gel, 4 Launchers, 4HP(2 Critical Slots) *'Orb Compass-' +1 Navigation, 1 Critical Slot *'Reactive Map-' +2 Navigation, 1 Critical Slot *'Rudder-' 10 HP(3 Critical Slots) *'Turbine-' +30 Acceleration, 3 Tons, 40 HP(3 Critical Slots), Controlled by Autopilot *'Warforged Autopilot-' +5 Initiative, +12 Pilot Skill, +12 Attack Bonus, +9(+14 total) Navigation, 18 Drones, 18 HP, 1 Critical Slot *'Warforged Smithy-' 4 Tons, 1 Critical Slot, 5 crew plus 1 Chirurgeon Weapons: *'Deck Mounted Triplex Fire Missile Launcher-' Att: +5, Dam: 5d6x3, Crit: 18-20x2, Range Increment: 500ft, Type: Fire, Space: 3 Tons, HP: 30(3 Critical Slots), Crew: 4, RoF: Singlex3, Ammo: 100 shots *'Deck Mounted Triplex Fiend's Mouth Cannons-' Att: +5, Dam: 8d6x3(6d6x3 Flak), Crit: x4, Range Increment: 300ft, Type: Ballistic, Space: 3 Tons, HP: 45(3 Critical Slots), Crew: 6, RoF: Singlex3, Ammo: 100 shots *'5 Bottom Mounted Arcane Laser Turrets-' Att: +5, Dam: 2d6-10d6, Crit: 19-20x2(Focused 18-20x3), Range Increment: 250ft-450ft, Type: Arcane, Space: 5 Tons, HP: 15 Each(5 Critical Slots), Crew: 5, RoF: Single, 5 PF *'2 Forward Mounted D-Cannons:' Att: +5, Dam: D-Cannon, Crit: 19-20x2, Range Increment: 300ft, Type: Disintegrate, Space: 4 Tons, HP: 20(2 Critical Slots), Crew: 2, RoF: Single, 5 PF *'4 Warforged Arcane Missile launchers-' Att: +6, Dam: 3d12, Crit: 19-20x3, Range: 5000ft, Type Arcane/Fire, Space: 2 Tons, HP: 5 per launcher(4 Critical Slots), Crew: 8, RoF: 2 every other round, Ammo: 200 Shots *'4 Turret Tesla Weapon-' Att: +5, Dam: 4d8, Crit: x2, Range Increment: Tesla, Type: Electricity, Space: 4 Tons, HP: 40(4 Critical Slots), Crew: 4, RoF: 1/2 rounds *'Ram-' +4 CMB vs Ram, Dam: 11d6+speed *'Grapple Launcher-' +4 CMB vs Boarding Crew: *Commander +7 Init *1 Chirurgeon *210 Crew( 10 engineers, 200 Security Crew/Army) Known Battleships: *''BWS Adamant Fury'' *''BWS Fervor of Steel'' *''BWS Sacred Transcendance'' *''BWS Shadow of Intent'' Warforged Battleships are the most powerful ships in the Battledale Navy. They all posses fighter bays, are able to ferry large armies and deploy them rapidly, and carry enough fire power to level a city. Their sheer size is an impressive weapon as well, able to destroy most vessels simply by crashing into them. While they can move incredibly fast and have a high flight ceiling, they tend to stay lower to the ground in combat to make use of their massive primary guns. There are currently 4 Warforged Battleships.